Magic
by MissMisinterpreted
Summary: Healing is its own kind of magic, she finds. Rated T for adult themes.


_Inspired by: Magic- Ben Folds (University A Capella Version)_

* * *

_Magic_

* * *

_From the back of your big brown eyes,_

_I knew you'd be gone as soon as you could._

_And I hoped you would._

* * *

Natsu watches her sway to the beat inside her head.

She walks through the snow as though she doesn't feel it. He sets his head against the frame of the window, allowing his friends to look when she surveys the area she occupies. She seems almost blind to everything as she looks around distinctly, as if checking if there was anyone around her. However, Natsu knows better.

She's looking for _him_.

Ever since she was rescued, only a few short months ago, she has gained a look. Her eyes, usually so bright and cheerful, go dark and vigilant. She's conditioned to look for danger. She almost has a need to find it at this point.

His Luce is not the same woman she used to be. He doesn't expect her to, not after everything she went through.

* * *

_We could see that you weren't yourself,_

_And the lines on your face did tell,_

_You would never be yourself, again._

* * *

She leaps up into the air, doing the full splits before landing. Her laugh echoes through the night, and he smiles despite himself.

He's glad something brings her joy.

Lucy kicks her leg up and catches it, using the momentum to spin her around twice. She lets go of it, but doesn't let her leg drop. She instead jumps, somehow falling gracefully, and rolling. He doesn't know the name for it, but it's something close to Heaven watching her do it.

"Maybe we shouldn't watch." Levy's voice drifts to his ears. He looks to her, and his friends look uncomfortable. They all look between each other, as though they were doing something wrong.

"Do you really think she doesn't know we're here?" Natsu asks softly, turning his attention back to his best friend. She has started to do cartwheels around the yard, laughing. "She wants us to see her happy."

Lucy suddenly collapses into the snow, furiously making a snow angel.

* * *

_Saw you last night, dance in the light, of the moon_

_Stars in your eyes, free from the life that you knew._

* * *

Lucy stares up at the sky.

The snow drifts to the ground around her, coating her bare arms and legs with the fluffy white petals. She shuts her eyes and enjoys the feeling of being covered with something so fresh and so innocent.

Snowflakes, she thinks, don't feel pain. They don't feel anything.

She wants to be a snowflake.

The blonde sits up and considers doing some more cartwheels, but she's sick of those. She wonders about ballet and stands carefully, minding her snow angel. She looks around, briefly checking for Natsu who watches over her as she dances. She resists the urge to wave at him, not wanting to alert him that she knows he's there along with their other friends.

It's a mystery to her as to why she doesn't want to let them know she can see them. She thinks that she may just want them to look at her as normal for once. She's sick of the pitying looks and the concern in the back of their eyes.

Although she knows that normal is no longer attainable for her, she wishes things could go back to the way they were. Before any of this. Before _him_.

* * *

_You're the magic that holds the sky up from the ground,_

_You're the breath that blows these cool winds 'round,_

_Trading places with an angel now._

* * *

Lucy thinks that she needs to leave.

Fairy Tail is such a wonderful beautiful place. It's been her home for years now, and she loves the people inside so much that it nearly hurts.

But she's not herself anymore, she knows that.

More than that, they almost don't know what to do now that she is the way she is.

Countless days of torture has turned her into something different. She's no longer so carefree and dramatic, she's frightened and jumpy. She knows her friends struggle with this, and seeing that feels worse than anything that evil man did to her.

She sinks to the ground as she suddenly feels weak. She looks up to the sky and watches the snow fall.

She used to be so good with words, she thinks. But they fail her every time she sees them. She wishes there were some way to tell them that she needs an out, she needs someway to be free.

First, however, she needs to find out what that even entails.

* * *

_Saw you last night,_

_Dance by the light,_

_Of the moon._

* * *

She hears footsteps and she looks over her shoulder.

Natsu stops when she sees him. They both stare at each other for a long moment, and she can't muster up a smile for him. He doesn't look like he's expecting one.

He continues over to her and she looks back forward as he takes a seat next to her in the snow. She's beginning to get quite cold, now that she thinks about it, and she wraps her arms around herself in a lame attempt to ward off the cold.

He only sits with her, not saying a word. It's not like him.

It's… not like him.

She casts a glance over at him and he's gazing at the sky. He doesn't pay any attention to her and she's confused by his behavior. She looks off to the sky as well, searching for whatever it is he's looking for. She can't seem to find it.

Natsu slips an arm behind her back, causing her to freeze up.

She goes stock still, her heart pounding at the unexpected touch. Adrenaline courses through her and her body screams at her to get away. No one has purposefully touched her like this, not since that incident a few weeks ago- but here he is-

"It's just me, Luce."

Lucy breathes a little heavier and she nods, burying her face in her hands.

It's just him. It's her Natsu.

* * *

_Stars in your eyes,_

_Free from the life,_

_That you knew._

* * *

A few minutes go by and she slowly relaxes onto his arm that he keeps wrapped around her. Her heart still pounds, but she feels oddly comfortable. They would sit like this often before everything happened, and she remembers liking it.

She recalls why now. He's warm.

Lucy grows a little more confident and scoots into his embrace. She sets her head on his shoulder and he freezes up in shock. However, he adjusts quickly, wrapping his arm around her and setting his cheek against her head.

It's the strangest thing.

She feels safe.

* * *

_Saw you last night,_

_Stars in the sky,_

_Smiled in my room._

* * *

Thank you for reading. This really isn't meant to be fleshed out or good or anything, just thought I'd post because I love to write. I really recommend listening to the song "Magic" by Ben Folds, which is what this was inspired by, because it is a truly great song. I suggest the University A Capella version though!

Thanks again, have a wonderful day/night/afternoon!


End file.
